


С возвращением

by Fiona_Amberskaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сквало вернулся не вовремя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С возвращением

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ - 2015 за команду WTF Squalo 2015

— За каким хером тебя опять туда понесло? — Сквало захлопнул дверь машины и обернулся к Луссурии.

— Сублимирую, милый, — из-за сломанного носа улыбка вышла скорее жалкой, чем беспечной.

— Садо-мазо? — Сквало завел машину и крутанул руль, выворачивая на ночную трассу. — Уважаю. Но ломать нос третий раз за два месяца, это же еб твою мать. Лучше бы ты подрочил.

— Поверь мне, милый, ты бы не захотел делать это с моей мамашей, — просипел Луссурия.

— Я серьезно. Эти ваши бои без правил — ебанутая совершенно затея. Я понимаю задание, я понимаю совершенствование мастерства, но нахуя превращать себя в фарш просто по приколу?

Луссурия завозился на сидении, пытаясь удобнее пристроить ноющее колено. За окнами мелькали огни фонарей и встречных авто.

— Давай считать, что таково мое извращенное понимание удовольствия, — наконец проговорил он.

— Да не пизди. Знаю я, какое оно у тебя, — Сквало свернул к особняку Варии.

Еще минут десять они ехали в молчании. Луссурия украдкой ощупал нос. Надо же было Ску вернуться именно сегодня.

Наконец впереди показались ворота. Сквало отсалютовал охране и затормозил у ведущей к входу в особняк лестницы.

— Выметайся из тачки, давай, — проговорил он, заглушив двигатель.

Луссурия выбрался из машины и заковылял к крыльцу. Чертово колено ныло не то чтобы сильно, но чувствительно, болел сломанный нос, саднили разбитые костяшки на обеих руках. Ну, полный блеск.

Сквало нагнал его на середине лестницы, молча подставил плечо, помогая взобраться по ступеням, пинком распахнул дверь, придержал за талию, помогая перебраться через высокий порог. От него пахло пылью и металлом, а еще раздражением и похотью. Этот запах Луссурия ни с чем бы не спутал.

— Давно вернулся? — поинтересовался Луссурия, цепляясь за перила лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Пару часов назад, — нехотя отозвался Сквало, все еще продолжая подставлять свое плечо.

— И кто меня сдал?

— Бел.

— Маленький засранец.

Лестница осталась позади, они свернули в коридор и Сквало остановился, потянув с Луссурии солнечные очки. Тот поморщился и протестующе заморгал.

— Да ты вылитый енот, мусор, — ухмыльнулся Сквало, разглядывая расплывшиеся под обоими глазами Луссурии лиловые синяки.

— Отличный комплимент. Как раз это я и хотел услышать после двух месяцев твоего отсутствия, — притворно надулся тот.

— А ты ждал цветов и шампанского?

— Я ждал, — Луссурия сгреб капитана за грудки, притягивая ближе к себе. — Это было долго.

Сквало выматерился, толкнул его к стене, облапал за задницу и полез целоваться.

— Я тоже скучал, милый, но может все-таки в мою комнату? — перевел дыхание Луссурия после первого раунда приветствия.

— В пизду твою комнату, там вечно чем-то сладким воняет, — Сквало добрался до молнии на его брюках, расстегнул, дернул их вниз вместе с бельем и чуть не впечатал лицом в стену.

— Что-то ты сегодня агрессивный Ску, — не без доли ехидства заметил Луссурия, едва успев подставить руки, — Тоже сублимируешь?

— На хуй иди.

— Вот никогда не могу тебе отказать, когда ты вежливо просишь, — Луссурия прогнулся, раздвигая ноги настолько, насколько позволяли сползшие к щиколоткам брюки, и тут же почувствовал, как в задницу втолкнулись чужие пальцы.

Он застонал, подставляясь под них, двинулся навстречу, чувствуя, как Сквало там, внутри него, сгибает, а потом разводит пальцы, бесцеремонно проталкивает еще один и сгибает опять.

— Смазка,— прохрипел Луссурия.

— Обойдешься, — Сквало навалился так, что локти подогнулись, вогнал член сразу на всю длину и начал двигаться в быстром, рваном ритме, не давая привыкнуть.

Луссурия закусил сбитые костяшки, жмурясь, подался навстречу, теряясь в тянущей боли, ловя тот момент, когда она, наконец, сменится приливной волной удовольствия.

Оно подкатило, затопило, залило с головой, так что стало трудно дышать, под веками замелькали белые вспышки. Луссурия потянулся к собственному члену, но Сквало успел раньше.

— Даже не думай, — зашептал он в ухо так, что по спине побежали мурашки, а потом сжал живую ладонь у основания, не давая кончить.

Пальцы его протеза скользнули по животу Луссурии вверх, сжали сосок. Еще сильнее. Луссурия дернулся, захрипел, всем телом чувствуя каждый толчок. Несколько судорожных движений, и Сквало рывком вышел из него. Мгновение Луссурия хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а потом почувствовал, как ладони Сквало раздвинули его задницу.

Теплая сперма потекла по бедрам, острый твердый язык дразняще прошелся по краю раскрытой, саднящей дырки, обводя ее раз, другой, третий… Оргазм накрыл Луссурию. Он подавился собственным хриплым стоном и кончил так, что в ушах зазвенело и перестали держать ноги.

— Подбери штаны, и валим ко мне. Не хочу утром вонять, как гребаный розовый куст, — тяжело дыша, процедил Сквало.

Ноги зашлись в противной мелкой дрожи, больное колено тут же отозвалось резью. Луссурия привалился плечом к стене и обернулся, наблюдая, как Сквало застегивает форменные брюки и отплевывается от лезущих в рот волос.

— Любой каприз, милый. И, кстати, с возвращением, — ухмыльнулся Луссурия.


End file.
